


Something to Confess

by aboutmalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Family Dinners, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, HP: Epilogue Compliant, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy, feuding brothers, james is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutmalfoy/pseuds/aboutmalfoy
Summary: A fluffy Scorbus coming out story that ran away with me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written back in 2015 before I knew TCC would ever exist. First posted to ff dot net but I've been wanting to put it on ao3 for a while now. A thank you to H, my beta and favorite Slytherclaw for turning this into something acceptable for posting.

1

  
Scorpius Malfoy was home for the summer, having just finished his fifth year at Hogwarts. But studying magic was certainly not the most interesting, nor the most important thing that had happened to him this year. The problem was that his parents most certainly could not be made aware of that, and his father was looking at him as if he could read his mind.

"How are things going in Defense Against the Dark Arts?" his father asked him.

His voice wasn't hard, his father wasn't a cruel man. But Scorpius felt as if his question reverberated down his spine. How were things in Defence? Not well. And not just in that class. His grades had taken a bit of a swan dive this year- because of Albus.

Albus Severus Potter.

_Merlin._

That boy could snog.

Scorpius shook off that thought. His father and mother were both waiting for an answer.

"Fine I suppose,” he said.

His mother raised her eyebrows. "Scorpius, are you well?" she asked. She had probably wanted to ask that for some time, the way it seemed to burst out of her.

Scorpius blinked. "Yes. I just... I'm not actually hungry."

"You've been home for two weeks," his mother said, "and you're treating us like we're strangers. You're our son. If there is anything you need to talk to us about, you know you always can."

Scorpius had been halfway standing when, for just a second, he lost control- he laughed. The sound had seemed to beat it's way out of him, leaving him with no choice but to sit back down.

"Not anything, mum,” he finally said. “Not this. Not with you, at least." He had said the last part to his father.

Draco Malfoy looked shaken by this. Scorpius knew he'd always been important to his father, and he knew he'd never been this distant. To hear that there was something Scorpius couldn't say to him was likely it unsettling, and Scorpius felt guilt churn in his stomach at the thought of his father imagining himself the type of parent his child could not speak to. He likely knew all too well what it was like to be the child in that situation, if Scorpius knew anything about his grandfather. "You're wrong," the older Malfoy said. "There is nothing you have to keep from me- from us. You should know that."

Scorpius felt his face fall slightly. He hadn’t wanted to offend his father, or his mother for that matter. He just simply did not know how to express this one particular part of himself.

"It's legendary you know," he found himself saying, "how you hated him, and he you."

His father's face settled into confusion. "Who?"

"Harry Potter."

His father's face became a blank canvas as soon as the name had passed Scorpius’s lips. "What does that have to do with you?" Draco Malfoy asked.

Scorpius decided then. He could do this. He wasn’t sure what Albus would want him to do if he were here, but he knew deep down that keeping the truth from their families for so long was becoming more and more of a strain. There would never be a _right time,_ so they’d have to create one eventually. Now was, after all, as good as any. "He's Albus's father."

His own father’s eyebrows drew together in confusion, his mother’s expression remained contemplative. "And what does the Potter boy have to do with you?”

Scorpius knew that he would have to spell this out for them. He’d told Albus once that rumors weren’t a problem, precisely because his parents would never believe a thing like this if it didn’t come directly from Scorpius himself. He took a deep breath, and came right out with it.

"I love him."

Silence.

It was so silent Scorpius could imagine he could hear the house elves breathing. So silent that his heartbeat hammered deafeningly in his ears. Part of him couldn’t quite believe he had said that to his father's face. He risked a glance at his mother. She was still staring as though she’d forgotten how to blink.

“You mean to say that you are…” She didn’t finish, but he forced himself to nod anyway. It didn’t take a genius to know what she was asking.

How many minutes went by in the silence, Scorpius had no idea. All he knew was that he wanted to turn tail and run, but he couldn't. Not about this. Finally- finally his father spoke.

"I see."

And it seemed that Draco Malfoy did see.

"How long?" That was his mother asking.

His father made one move. He raised his eyebrows only slightly. It was likely all he could manage. But the message was clear: _Tell us._ So Scorpius did.

"We've been friends since first year. It was like the whole of Hogwarts was upset with him- for being sorted into Slytherin I mean. And I just... I was eleven. I didn't understand why he was taking the heat probably meant for the entire Slytherin house. The savior's son in the Death Eater house. I couldn't just let it be. He was my best friend for four years, but I loved him. I don't know when I realized that. I just did. And this year... this year I found out he loves me too." He had spoken to his mother the whole time, but he chanced another glance at his father now. Definitely calm. Perhaps that was a miracle in and of itself.

"We would like to meet him- wouldn't we Draco?" His mother said with a pointed look that meant she wasn’t truly asking, but telling.

His father, being intelligent as he was, nodded his agreement.

"I uh... I don't know if that's such a good idea. He probably hasn't told.. um his parents."

Another nod. Scorpius restrained himself from biting his cheek, his father was seeming a bit mechanical. "Well, whenever you can make it work, your mother and I would like to meet... Albus."

Scorpius then left the room so quickly he nearly disappeared.

x

"Come on Al, you can't keep doing this. You're gonna have to tell them sometime,” James Potter said to his younger brother.

Albus Potter looked up from his book to his now open door. "Sod off James."

"I'm just trying to look out for you little brother. They're worried about you, you know. Think you're depressed or something."

"Not like I can do much about that. Unless you think I should just pop into Malfoy Manor and say _Just came for a visit, I missed my b-_... just get out James."

"See you were so close! Just say the whole word. And then say it to mum and dad. Everything will get better after that."

Albus sighed heavily and put his book down. James took that as an invitation and came to sit on Albus's bed.

"It's not that simple,” the younger boy said.

"It doesn't have to be as difficult as you're making it either. All of Hogwarts already knows. You were yourself for six months and no one blinked. The world has changed, mum and dad will understand."

Albus thought James was underestimating how much he wanted to believe him. Because he did, very much. But there was a very important reason why he couldn't. "Mum might, but dad ... I don't know. It’s not just about, you know, _me._ He's Scorpius Malfoy. _Malfoy_ , James."

"Yeah that's a bit unfortunate- oh don't look like that. I'm just kidding. I get it, Al, I really do. But you gotta man up some time. Especially if you really love him like you say you do."

"I do! I just... you're right. You're right,” he relented.

James smiled like he'd just won something. "Tonight. You should tell them tonight."

His younger brother eyed him suspiciously. "Why tonight? Why can't it be tomorrow morning?"

"Because tomorrow morning aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron won't be here, tonight they will."

Albus promptly fell backwards into his pillows. "The dinner. I forgot."

"I know."

A glare from Albus. "I can't tell them with everyone there."

"It's actually better that way. Then it's all just one sweep, and everyone will know. You'll never have to explain again," James insisted.

"If I agree will you go away?" Albus asked finally.

"Certainly."

"Then fine."

And James was gone.

 

**2**

 

Albus didn't come down the stairs until everyone had arrived. He caught eyes with Rose, who raised her eyebrows at him. He nodded slightly, this time her eyebrows raised higher in surprise and she looked over at James. He smiled at her. Slowly, Rose smiled too. She had excited schoolgirl written all over her face. She'd been the first person Albus had ever told about about himself and Scorpius. Albus also knew, though had never called her out on the fact that she was the reason all of Hogwarts had found out about the two boys' romance so quickly. After all, James had come to him approximately three hours later, demanding to know why his cousin had had to inform him of his little brother snogging his long time best mate.

Albus had been mortified, but he hadn't expressed any anger towards Rose. After all, better she explain it to everyone than he. Except in this case. Rose knew telling his parents, and more specifically his father, was up to him and only him.

Even Hugo and Lily knew that. They both caught on to the mood immediately.

"What is going on with you kids?" Albus's aunt asked, "Oh hello Albus."

"Hey aunt Hermione, uncle Ron," he said.

His mother smiled at him from across the room. He'd rarely been out of his room for the past two weeks. She was likely relieved she hadn't needed to call him down. His dad looked happy about that too. Then he seemed to notice how all four other kids kept exchanging strange looks and then looking at Albus. His father looked at him questioningly, and Albus felt an involuntary blush rising to his cheeks.

"Something going on?" Harry Potter asked.

Oh no. No this was too soon. How was he going to say this? How was he even going to begin to say this? But all four adults in the room were looking at him expectantly now. There was nowhere to run. He took a shaky breath. "I think it's time that- I mean I ought to explain myself."

Rose's smile was like the sun now. James was smirking. Only Hugo and Lily had the decency to look worried.

"I'll say,” his brother dared to comment.

Albus glared at his brother, and then noticed his aunt Hermione raise her eyebrows.

"I... I actually... I can't do this," he said, and then tried to turn around. His brother and cousin blocked his path immediately. His little sister had the nerve to try to face him back towards his parents. Bold for her.

"You can't keep doing this, Al," James said for the second time that day. "Get over yourself and tell them."

"Albus?" His mother's voice asked. The concern was so plain that he felt a stab of guilt in response. He turned to face them on his own then.

"I'm dating someone,” he blurted.

His uncle cracked a smile then. "All the drama for that?" Ron Weasley asked.

Albus blushed. He couldn't reply.

James rested a hand on his shoulder. "Keep going,” he told him.

His uncle's smile faded, replaced by confusion.

"I'm dating a boy," he admitted.

He heard the painful sound of his uncle and aunt sucking in a breathe. Thankfully his parents hadn't made a noise.

"One more time," Rose told him.

"I'm dating Scorpius Malfoy."

There was a long silence after that, finally broken when his father- of everyone- said "Oh."

"Can you stop staring at him like that?" James asked bluntly. "It took me a lot of effort to convince him to tell you. The least you could do is have some other reaction besides blank stares."

Albus couldn't see the blank stares anymore, though. All he could see was the floor. The tiles were quite interesting if one took the time to look at them.

His uncle coughed then. "I'm sorry I... when you said- I mean. I know Hogwarts isn't how it was when we were all there."

"I'm sorry as well," his aunt put in. "Though honestly it makes sense. I suppose Potters and Malfoys have an odd connection- for better or worse." She glanced at Albus's father then.

Amazingly, Albus saw him crack a smile at that. "Whatever 'Mione." He told Albus' aunt.

And suddenly someone was hugging him. It was Rose.

"... can't... breathe," he told her.

"Sorry sorry," she said releasing him. "I'm just so proud of you. I remember when you first came to me. I—gshh.” Her next words were muffled by Albus's own hand.

"Rose. No," James told her. The girl pouted, but was too excited to truly look dejected. She quit trying to talk through Albus's hand, so he uncovered her mouth.

"No?" His mother cut in, "I say yes. Actually, I want to hear whatever Rose was about to say from you Albus."

"Mum, I really don’t-“

"Albus," his father said. "Tell us."

So he did. He told everyone in the room about how he was treated after his sorting, and the one person other than family who was there for him. And he told them about this year— when Scorpius had kissed him in their common room and he'd been shocked, but had gotten over it. And he told them about the best six months of his life. And he explained why he'd been acting the way he had since he'd been home. "I miss him," he admitted. "Now that we're together it's even harder... being away."

James had elbowed him in the side at that, and Albus blushed deeper. He doubted anyone noticed, given that he'd been in a constant state of crimson for the last ten minutes. But he didn't much care, because his dad wasn't looking at him with disdain or anything of the sort. In fact, he was smiling softly. His mother was beaming even.

Only his uncle wasn't smiling. He didn't look like he was disgusted, though, just thoughtful. His father certainly hadn't been the only one with something against a Malfoy, Albus knew.

"So when do we get to meet him?" Albus’s mother asked suddenly.

Albus's face fell. "Oh uh... I don't um.” He looked at Rose desperately, as if she could help.

"Scorpius hasn't uh,” Rose started, looked at Albus, and didn't finish. She didn't need to.

"Of course," said his dad while placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Poor boy. You should owl him at least, tell him your family knows now. It might be a comfort."

Albus had no words for the gratitude he felt towards his father in that moment. Even James seemed pleasantly surprised, but it was quickly replaced by smug satisfaction. He looked at Albus with an _I told you so_ expression. They enjoyed dinner just fine after that. His aunt even kissed Albus's head before leaving, and his uncle smiled.

He took his father's advice that night and owled Scorpius. The news he got back settled it: life was definitely better this way.

 

**3**

 

"I mean you just should have seen it Ron," said Harry Potter. “I mean. Merlin. He's out and it's been two months but I just was in no way prepared."

"You still haven't told me exactly what happened,” Ron Weasley pointed out, after listening to Harry ramble for nearly five minutes.

The two were seated in Ron's living room on separate cushions across from one another while Hermione sat next to her husband, reading quietly with a smirk on her face.

"I wanted to ground him,” Harry said to himself.

Hermione slapped the book she had been reading closed, dropping it into her lap and huffed. Both were clear indication a lecture was coming. "Oh please Harry. Ground him for what? He's in a relationship. You cannot ground your son for snogging his boyfriend." She looked like she had to resist making tsking noises.

Harry rolled his eyes at her. "First off, it was a lot more than snogging. But I was talking about James."

Hermione's face went blank. "James?" she asked.

"You should have seen his face, like he had won a game. I should have grounded him.”

 

*Earlier that day*

 

Albus was very, very glad that he had decided to skip lunch today. He couldn't imagine a better use of his time than to be in bed with his almost unfairly fit boyfriend. And Scorp definitely tasted better than lunch. Albus ran his hands up his boyfriend's shirt, eliciting a moan that he stifled with his own mouth. Their lips broke apart for just the time it took for Scorp to pull his shirt over his head. But instead of bringing their mouths back together, he brought his lips to Albus's neck. He paid special attention to the tender flesh there while Albus kept his eyes closed, wanting to feel everything. And then Scorpius's lips moved to nibble on Albus's ear.

"You're wearing too many clothes," Scorpius whispered to him.

Albus shivered with pleasure and immediately sat up to pull off his shirt. His boyfriend chuckled slightly and shifted. Soon enough, neither of them were wearing trousers either. Scorpius brought his lips back to Albus's and moved to hover above him. Albus was letting him dominate, he knew that. But it had been so long since they'd managed to have this much private time that he didn't care.

He just wanted to shag.

Scorpius didn't exactly have a problem with the role reversal either. In fact, his hand was traveling lower and lower down Albus's chest, leaving a scorching trail in its wake.

Taking it slow was a lot harder than either of them assumed it would be. Albus's hard on was throbbing at this point and he knew he wasn't the only one. He put all his desire into their kiss, the heat between them increasing by the second. A fine layer of sweat covered the both of their skin, their breaths gasps whenever their lips came apart for more than a fraction of a second. Albus moaned into his boyfriend’s mouth when his hand finally found where it was needed most.

The pleasure was indescribable as ever, and they were barely getting started.

Or they had been, until the door opened.

Both boys froze. They had planned this almost perfectly. No one was supposed to be entering their dorm today during lunch, no one. And lunch could not be over yet.

"I take it you forgot?" James's voice sang through the room.

Scorpius sigh, very aggravated, and rolled off of Albus. Albus himself was about ready to severely injure his eldest sibling. He propped himself up on the backs of his lower arms and stared, passed his very obvious erection, at his brother who stood in the doorway.

"Forgot what?" He demanded through his teeth.

"That dad said he was going to visit McGonagall and the rest today. He noticed you weren't at lunch and he's going to be here in about thirty seconds. I thought I'd give you a heads up."

Scorpius groaned in a not-sexy way and stood up, looking for where his clothes had landed.

Albus shot up from the bed as well. "And how long did you wait before you decided to come with that heads up, despite knowing exactly where I was the whole time?" he asked while looking for his own clothes.

James laughed. "Twenty seconds,” he said, and shut the door.

Albus pulled on his trousers and had just zipped himself up, trying to ignore his protesting hard on, when the door once again opened. A glance at Scorpius revealed that he had managed to get all of his clothes on, something Albus had failed at.

If Harry Potter had been anyone else's father, Albus might have found the look on his face funny as he took in his shirtless, disheveled son standing to the side of an obviously just used bed. Never mind the fact that it was noon.

It was only about three seconds, but it felt like an eternity to Albus. Yes, his father knew he was gay. He also knew he was seeing Scorpius Malfoy, who was standing completely still on the other side of the bed. But he had never actually seen the evidence of it. Until now.

"He forgot you were coming,” James pointed out from behind their father, the ever-present laugh in his voice.

"Merlin, James." Harry had probably meant to yell, but it came out at what could barely be considered normal volume. He had yet to look away from his younger son.

"Ah come on," said James. "Could I really be expected to help myself?"

"I'll give you uh... just come out when... yeah," Harry Potter said lamely, and backed out of the room again, bringing his older son with him.

Albus ran a hand through his hair, grabbing onto his dark locks almost painfully. He looked over at his boyfriend. "I'm really sorry,” he told him.

Scorpius smiled at him. "I know. Honestly I'm just glad that something like this didn't happen with my dad." Then he tossed Albus's shirt at him.

"We are going to finish this," Albus said by way of reply.

Scorpius huffed out a laugh. "You better make good on that. Because this is just unfair.”

 

*The present*

 

"Merlin's beard," Ron breathed. "They were really just having a shag in the -"

"Ronald!" Hermione hollered before he could finish his sentence.

There was a beat of silence.

And then Harry started laughing. He laughed and laughed until his two friends joined him, until tears were brought to his eyes. The three of them could barely breathe.

"You should have seen-," Harry took a breath between guffaws, "Albus's face."

Hermione laughed harder. "Thank Merlin," she cackled, "it wasn't Draco."

Ron's face was redder than his hair.

 

*Present time; Hogwarts*

 

Having skipped lunch, Albus's stomach demanded he go to dinner. But really, the last thing he wanted was to see his brother. Honestly, he was afraid he might snap and attempt to kill him. He hadn't seen his brother since their father had left, James no doubt hiding from him, and he was grateful for that. He hadn't yet thought of an appropriate, non-lethal way to pay his brother back for earlier. He would need lots of creative time for that. For now, he hoped he could control himself.

As soon as he entered the hall, every Gryffindor turned to look at him, huge smiles on their faces. He tried to ignore it, he really did, but then one of them whistled. None of the other houses, including his own, seemed to have any inkling of what had happened earlier. Thank Merlin for that. But it seemed that every Gryffindor did. Albus idly wondered if it was James's goal to die.

Slowly, he made his way over to the Lion's table, and stopped across from his brother. He leaned over the table towards him, their faces only inches apart. The entire table, for once in Hogwarts history, was silent.

Albus used the most Slytherin-like voice he had, almost as if he were hissing.

"If you don't believe that you're going to pay for this dearly, then you're a fool."

The smirk dropped from James's face for only a second, but it was enough. Albus knew he'd gotten the point across, and he planned to make good on it.

As he watched his younger brother walk over to the Slytherin table, James Potter admitted to himself that maybe this time, he might have gone a little too far. Maybe.

 

**4**

 

The Potter brothers were at war, and all of Hogwarts knew it. The whispers could be heard all around at any given hour, gossip about what form the next of the stunts would take. Amelie Thomas was unsure of exactly when it began, but she had heard from Iris who had heard from Ruby who had heard from Gwen who had heard from Rose Weasley that it was originally James's fault. Which was odd, since- according to gossip- the first remembered incident was when, back in October, James had supposedly sprinkled quite a bit of belch powder into one of Albus's class potions. How he had managed, Amelie had no idea. The two brothers did not share a potions course, or any other course for that matter, given that they were a year apart. James was a well known prankster, but it was the first time anyone could remember that a sibling had been one of his victims. And it was all downhill from there, supposedly.

To an outsider, it might appear that the war was somewhat one sided, since all anyone talked about was what James had done to Albus that particular day, and never the other way around. But the students of Hogwarts knew better, because Albus always bounced back. He would go into his classes the next day with smiles, an easy attitude. Would plop down next to his boyfriend and spend the rest of the day coasting until James did something else. And he would only ever stay visibly angry for about a half hour. But James was a whole other story. A new prank on Albus every other day of every week, and yet he would be the one to come to breakfast looking sour. He would be the one with a scowl for anyone who passed by and looked at him in a way he didn't like. James was turning himself into an antisocial pariah, despite the fact that nothing ever seemed to happen to him. It was infuriating to Amelie, and she imagined it was infuriating to all of Hogwarts as well. But no one dared ask either brother a thing directly. Any small morsel of information that was passed around usually came from the mouth of a Weasley. So today, Amelie was determined to talk to Rose personally. She should not be so nosy, of course she knew that. But really, winter break was on the horizon and she would sooner listen to a baby mandrake sing than spend weeks away from Hogwarts agonizing over two brothers she didn't even know personally.

And so here she was, standing at the entrance of the Gryffindor common room at a ridiculously early hour, waiting for the red haired girl to come on out.

Amelie must have dozed off, because next thing she knew, someone was using their not-womanly shoe to nudge her awake. And upon waking, she was met with none other than James Potter himself.

"You're going to miss breakfast if you sleep on the floor all day."

She blinked up at him in shock. Hufflepuffs, obviously, were not known for their courage, but even she knew sitting on the floor staring was a bit pathetic. So she promptly stood up, all too quickly. Her skull knocked against James's chin painfully on the way up, and she groaned. But it quickly turned into a laugh that was closer to a choke when she saw the expression on his face.

"I'm sorry," she giggled. "I uh was just looking for Rose Weasley. I need to ask her about..."

James raised his eyebrows at her. "Me?" he ventured to guess.

She tried to keep from looking guilty, but it did not seem to work. Instead she shrugged. "I'm sure that you can't blame me."

James stared for a moment, but then his shoulders slumped and he sigh. "No I suppose I can't," he said. "Go ahead."

"Excuse me?" She felt her eyebrows knit together.

"Ask. Straight from the horse’s mouth. Just promise you won't go spreading it around like every other wretch in this school. It's like no one has anything better to talk about."

She blinked. "Right. Uh... what's wrong with you?"

At first all she got was another stare, but then James began to laugh. "That's it?" He guffawed. "That's your question? What's wrong with me? Nothing! Nothing at all is wrong with me. Oh except for, well, everything.

"My brother hates me! Do you have a sibling? No."

Amelie spared a moment to wonder how James Potter could know she was an only child. Sure, her adoption wasn’t a secret, but that wouldn’t necessarily mean she didn’t have siblings. But James didn’t second guess himself, just continued without pause.

"You can't know what it's like," he insisted. "We share friends, or we used to. Just trust me when I say it's not a good idea to share all your friends with your little brother. Because when he decides he hates you, you lose all of them. And what I did wasn't even that bad!

"Alright," he amended. "Well. Actually it was uh... it was kinda bad. But not bad enough for this! And I expected for a little while afterwards, because he told me so you know, that something real bad was gonna happen. Thought I'd wake up one morning covered in eels or something. Slept with one eye open for like a week. But then you know what? Nothing happened! He didn't even glance in my direction! But I could feel it you know? The plans in his head. Albus is a Slytherin for Merlin's sake, and he told me point blank he wasn't letting this go.

"So I got fed up! And before I knew it the powder was in his potion. I thought if I could just make him mad maybe he would just do it—whatever he was gonna do. And then at least it would be over! But it’s December! And still nothing! Everyone thinks I'm an arse now because yeah, I've been a bloody arse.

"But you don't know what it's like," he explained. "Waiting. And after all this time, everything I do I feel like it just makes it worse. I'm waiting for a bomb to explode and blow me to bits in my bed! I... I'm sorry. I'm sorry about this. You don't even know me and here I am spilling family issues all over you.

"I," he ran a hand through his deep brown locks, "I should go."

Amelie reached out before she even knew it, grabbing him by the arm before he could turn. "Wait." She wanted to cringe at how desperate that sounded, but she had at least gained back his attention.

"I know that you’re... uh... well your dad was obviously raised by muggles. But I don't know how much you're connected to the er, muggle world." She sighed, exasperated with herself for sucking at explaining things. "What I mean to say is, my friend Tina is a muggle born, and she used to watch this show. Maybe she still does. And there was this episode once... never mind. Point is. Have you ever considered that maybe he isn't going to do anything?"

James blinked at her. "What?"

"Albus," she explained. "Have you ever thought that maybe this is the punishment? The waiting that you say you can barely handle anymore? What if that's what he's doing?"

James had taken in a sharp breath before she had even finished speaking, his eyes going wide as saucers. "You don't really think..." he mumbled.

And then, right before her eyes, James Potter turned on his heel and dashed away from her. It wasn't even a decision to follow, it was a command from her feet to her head. And she was flying through the halls after him.

But by the time she had reached the Great Hall, things had already escalated rather quickly.

James's entire body was already draped completely over the Slytherin table, his brother's robes in his fists. People shouted as James heaved his brothers body towards him and they both fell to the floor. And then James was on top of Albus, a fist slamming into the younger Potter's face.

People shouted in shock. The Headmistress and professors shot to their feet, making their way quickly to the boys.

Meanwhile, both Potters were punching now. And rolling. And kicking. And blood from cracked lips was hitting the floor.

Scorpius was added to the mix at the same time as Terran was. Both boys each grabbed onto a separate Potter, pulling the still struggling brothers apart and keeping them apart until McGonagall stood between them and the squirming stopped.

All it took was a glare and the entire Hall went silent.

Even straining, Amelie could not hear what the Headmistress said from where she stood. And then both brothers were escorted by Scorpius and Terran from the Hall. McGonagall followed briskly after.

Amazingly, James smiled wide at Amelie when he was forced past her. His mouth bloody, cheek developing a nasty bruise, and she could not help but smile back.

She tried to ignore the strange feeling in her chest at the sight.

 

**5**

 

*Over a year ago*

 

Albus Potter was deep in thought, Scorpius could tell because his bright green eyes always wore this specific expression when he was. His eyes were fixated somewhere a little to the right of nothing, and there was the ever so slight crease between his eyebrows that Scorpius mentally compared to a miniature little frown. His lips were not downturned, but held no shape in either direction. Scorpius always got a little distracted himself when his gaze landed on Albus's lips. Thankfully, Albus had never noticed. Albus didn't notice a lot of things. He didn't notice when Scorpius's gaze lingered on him from across whichever room, how it would take him a moment too long to break eye contact after a conversation ended, how he would always stand just a little too close to Albus when they walked through the halls. Other people noticed, Scorpius was almost sure. It had to be obvious, to everyone but Al at least.

"Something going on?" He asked when minutes had passed and Albus still hadn't looked back down at his Potions homework.

"Huh?" Albus said, blinked, scanned the room. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Scorpius sighed. "You were in lala land again. What's up?"

In truth, he would bet every galleon he had on the fact that even Albus wasn't sure what Albus was thinking about just then. Sometimes his mind would just check out, think about useless things like the random history of magic facts from back in third year, or what it would be like growing up like his father had and actually being taught math. Almost in confirmation, Albus shrugged.

"Nothing. Don't really know where I was."

Scorpius smiled, thinking for possibly the fourteenth time that day about how much he loved Albus Potter. But once the word love crossed his mind the smile faded as usual. He couldn't imagine Albus loving him back. Sometimes he would wonder what it would be like if he just-

"Now who's off in space?” questioned Albus.

"What? Oh, yeah..." He had trailed off, almost not realizing where his eyes had landed until Albus cleared his throat. _Bollocks_ , he thought. How long had he been staring at Albus's lips? He snapped his gaze back up to his friends eyes. Albus could be slow, had been for years, but clearly he wasn't that slow. He had been looking right at Scorpius. His green eyes reflected confusion, and not the type to suggest he hadn't seen what Scorpius knew he had, but at how he was supposed to respond.

Scorpius stood up and practically flew off. Like a coward. Thankfully, no one else was here to witness him practically tearing away from Albus for no apparent reason. Rumors would fly, the two of them had never so much as had a fight. Even as he made his way out of the dungeon he was kicking himself.

Someone wrapped a hand around his arm before he got there. He whipped around, coming face to face with Albus again. There was no space between them this time, and no way out of this. Suddenly he couldn't think of a single thing he had to lose anymore that he hadn't likely already lost in the last sixty seconds.

"Scorp-"

Albus didn't get the chance to finish his name before Scorpius pressed their lips together. Albus seemed too terrified to do hardly anything, and he pulled away before even a full two seconds had passed.

His eyes were open wide, the green in them swirling with some unrecognizable emotion Scorpius had never seen in them. He opened his mouth to apologize, but never got that far before Albus’s lips met his once more.

Albus Potter had voluntarily placed his lips onto Scorpius’s mouth. For a second, there was just shock. And then everything in his mind seemed to just switch off, and their lips were moving against the other's. Slow at first, shy. That didn't last very long. Scorpius abandoned all caution somehow, fear completely forgotten. He ran his tongue along Albus's bottom lip, and to his pleasant surprise was granted entrance almost immediately. He had almost forgotten where he was, but somehow he managed to find a wall to press Albus up against anyway. Time lost all meaning, all that mattered was the gasping breathes between kisses, the feel of Albus's lips, tongue, body. He couldn't have even said who was moaning at any given moment. And he could have gone on like that forever, but then there was a loud banging and both boys broke apart as if tasered. It took him a long time to figure out that what he had pressed Albus up against was a small book case, and what had thudded against the floor was nothing more than an old, hefty book.

Scorpius stared at the ancient, dusty volume he now resented more than his family name for an entire ten seconds before he looked back up at his best friend. Albus's eyes had never left his face. They were the size of saucers, his lip was bleeding ever so slightly. Scorpius vaguely remembered biting it. He swallowed, licked his own lips, and tried to think of anything he could possibly say.

"Look Albus... I uh... I can't explain actually. Because if you expect me to apologize that's pretty much never going to happen now for as long as I'm breathing so."

Albus was shaking his head before he even stopped. "Don't. Don't I—I don't want you to apologize," Albus said quickly, "never apologize."

"You mean you aren't... offended or.."

Albus let out a single, disbelieving laugh. "Offended? You think I would have done that if I was offended? Please. I wish you'd done it sooner. I wish you'd done it ages ago!"

"You mean you knew?" Scorpius asked, confused.

"Oh no, no not at all. I probably should have. It just never occurred to me." Albus took a step toward him, and then another. Their faces an inch apart once again. His voice dropped. "But now that I see it I... I can't go back."

Scorpius swallowed again, bit his bottom lip. "I... anyone could c-"

Albus stopped him with his lips, he got a word out every two or so kisses. "You're right... we should... go..."

Scorpius's body was buzzing, it took everything in him to move at all. There was the smallest chance that some other boy could be in there, it was lunch after all. But that turned out not to be the case. Albus had enough of his wits about him to cast some sort of locking charm, and then everything became a mess of body heat and sweat, clothes flying in any given direction.

They spent the entire rest of the day in Albus's bed. It was the first time Scorpius had skipped a class, let alone multiple classes in his entire Hogwarts career. And he didn't have a single regret in the world. There was absolutely no reason good enough, nothing anyone could say that could convince him to abandon this room or the boy pressed against him, above him.

He had wanted this for years, since he had realized he was gay and in love with his best friend, and now here they were.

They lay side by side only Merlin knew how long later. It was silent, but it was content silence. Only the sound of labored breathing to interrupt it.

"Would it be crazy of me to say I might love you?" Albus asked suddenly, breaking it.

Every muscle in Scorpius's body tensed. He tried to be light, but the strain in his voice likely ruined it. "Am I really that good?"

Albus barked a laugh. "No, I mean. Yes. But no. I mean... I think I've loved you all along, I just didn't realize... I'm not just saying this because you're amazing in bed. Which don't get me wrong, you are."

"I love you."

A beat. "Really?"

Scorpius stared at the ceiling in disbelief of what he was about to say. He was such a sap. "I want to believe you right now, Al. You have no idea. Because I've been in love with you since second year. Probably before that too. Sometimes I think it might ruin me."

There was a long pause. "I can't believe I never knew," a sigh interrupted the words and Albus turned on his side. "But now that I do... I want you. Obviously."

Scorpius let the words sink in, and with it came a realization.

"I don't like being the one to say this, it sounds like I'm ashamed or something. Believe me, I'm not. But... our families." He chanced a glance in Albus's direction. He seemed to be just now realizing what his own name was.

"Are you saying you'd rather we keep this to ourselves?" Albus asked carefully.

"I'm asking if that's what you want," he admitted.

"Maybe we should just... I'm not sure yet. Let's just think about it for a while, yeah?"

Scorpius smiled, feeling lighter than air. “Sure."

 

*The week following*

 

Albus had told Rose. The girl had practically pulled the truth out of him by force, with all her pointed questions and eyes that had always seen right through him. His cousin was not one to be fooled, and after he had said the words she'd squealed and assured him that she'd known all along.

But now that Rose knew, no matter what she promised Albus knew it was only a matter of time before many other people did too. He hadn't been sure how Scorpius was going to take that, but he should have known it would be just fine.

His boyfriend had laughed. "I don't care if all of Hogwarts knows, Al. As long as my parents don't... for now at least."

"Anyone can tell their parents anything," Albus had answered, worried.

"And I pity the poor soul who suggests to my father that his son is bent. No one would do that, so it's quite alright,” Scorpius said.

Albus had responded by kissing him. The truth had burned through half the school before it got to James, apparently. And now here he was.

"When exactly were you planning to tell me?" Albus's brother demanded out of the blue. He was pitifully unprepared for this conversation.

"About what?" He asked, dumbly.

James looked at him incredulously. "Oh I don't know, that Nancy Parkinson's knickers are blue!? Obviously I'm talking about you being into blokes Al."

"Oh. Uh... right, that."

"Did you think I'd judge you or something?" James asked, his voice a little quieter now, as if the thought had just occurred to him.

"No," Albus assured him. "I just wasn't sure how to... I don't know honestly. I was just..."

"Afraid I'd tell dad?" James finished.

Looking at the floor, Albus nodded.

"Well I wouldn't. And I wouldn't judge you either. But hearing it from Rose? I thought she'd finally gone mad." his brother told him.

"You really don't care?"

James smiled, which from James always came off devilish even if he meant it to be innocent. His face just didn't mold to innocence, no matter what he did. "Not at all. Honestly the way Scorpius looks at you, I should have known."

"You have no idea.”

 

**6**

 

*The present*

 

"That display, if I were dealing with practically any other two boys in the school, would very nearly be grounds for expulsion,” McGonagall said in a calm tone that was most certainly enough to kill.

In front of her sat the two Potter boys, fresh from a fistfight and looking like they'd narrowly avoided being hit by a freight train. Blood was gathered on James Potter's lip, and quite the impressive bruise was almost ripe on his cheek. He also seemed to be holding his arm at just a slightly odd angle. Albus did not fair much better, his eye beginning to look just a slight shade of purple. A fairly deep cut was just under his cheek bone.

They were both pointedly not looking at the other. Upon her declaration, neither boy so much as batted an eyelash. This was to be expected, they were Harry Potter's sons. Both of them knew perfectly well the likelihood they were going anywhere was slim to none.

"Now. I could call your parents if that's what you'd like,” she told them.

That got a reaction. "No!" Both boys said simultaneously, and then promptly slumped back into their seats and said nothing.

"Very well. Then this is your other option," she explained, "you two can stay in here and work out whatever ridiculous feud has been plaguing my school, and only afterwards receive a fair punishment. Does that sound reasonable to the two of you?"

Mutely, they each nodded, glancing at each other. McGonagall left the room shortly after with the proclamation that they had a single hour.

She had been gone all of ten seconds before James spoke. "Look. Al, I'm tired of this."

Albus looked at him, startled. "You were the one who caused all of this."

"I did something dumb," James replied matter-of-factly. "I do that. You know I didn't have any intention of-"

"Of what James? You let our _father_ ," he stressed, "walk in on me and my boyfriend shagging! And then you _laughed_!"

James bit his bloody lip and winced as the adrenaline had worn off, pain setting in. "Dad doesn't care. You know he doesn't and I... I never meant to do anything but make you squirm a little. Like always."

"It doesn't matter if he cares or not. The point is he could have. I don't care if you're the most tolerant parent on the bloody planet! No father wants to walk in on their son... like that."

"Shagging a bloke?"

"Yes thanks for that finish that wasn't entirely obvious all by itself,” Albus snapped sarcastically.

James looked at the floor. "I don't think I deserved your torture though, Al. And don't look at me like that, you know bloody well what you've been doing."

Albus clicked his tongue. "Yeah." He paused, and suddenly he was smiling. "How'd you finally get it?"

James shoved him but took a moment to answer. "There was this girl," he admitted. "Hufflepuff I think. Was talking about this muggle show... she was cute..."

Albus lifted his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh sod off."

Albus laughed, and James found himself smiling too. Who could care about the pulsing in his lip or the ache in his cheek or the pain from his arm that was radiating through his body? He had his brother back. It was as though Albus's laugh had summoned her, and the Headmistress was suddenly striding back into the office, a smug set about her face.

"That was rather quick," she told them, "it's quite appreciated. Now then: your punishments."

Both boys’ faces fell. Right. Now that it was over, it was easy to be forgetful of the consequences.

"Detention with professor Turet at seven AM every Saturday for the next three months. And,” she stressed the words to cut off the groaning that had ensued, "you are going to allow your injuries to heal without magical assistance."

"But my arm!" James shouted.

The headmistress gave him a glare that had him sinking back into his chair. "Madam Pomphrey will set that right the natural way. If you two wish to toss yourself around like muggles, you are going to heal like them too. And do not miss a detention, you will not enjoy what happens as a result."

The words were a clear dismissal, and both boys silently stood and left the office. Scorpius was waiting, leaned against the wall just outside.

"Well?" He asked as soon as he saw them.

James promptly threw his good arm over his brother's shoulder. "All good."

Albus gave him a pointed look and cleared his throat. It took James a moment to guess his meaning, and then he laughed. "Oh Al, I am sorry about what happened between us. But if memory serves, Mr. Draco Malfoy was nowhere near the school that day, and if you two are going to decide to shag in public places, you're going to have to accept it when someone walks in on you."

"We weren't in pu-"

"In case you've forgotten," said James, "you share that room with other Slytherin boys. Public." And then the eldest Potter walked off towards the nurse, satisfied his point was made. And it was.

"Why aren't you going with him?" Scorpius asked his boyfriend.

"He's going to have him arm set the muggle way. Headmistress said no magical healing."

Scorpius took in a breath and reached out to touch the cut on Albus's cheek. He winced.

"Sorry about that," said Scorpius.

"Eh," Albus replied. "I'm just glad this whole business is over with. He's really sorry, and he knows better now. That's all I wanted. Plus, I'm pretty sure I won that fight."

 

**7**

 

James Potter suddenly had a newfound respect for muggles. The pain was awful, and there was no magic to take it away. Pomphrey had said that his shoulder was dislocated and his wrist had a fracture, and worse: she had nearly _forgotten_ how to fix such things manually. He didn't blame the poor woman, they were wizards for Merlin's sake. This was just cruel. But he lived through the pain. The dull ache in his cheek and lip were laughable in comparison, and the splint on his wrist was atrocious as far as he was concerned.

His day became slightly better when he heard a small voice from the infirmary's entrance.

"I heard Mr. Potter was here, I wondered if I could speak to him,” said the voice.

"Of course, of course,” Pomphrey answered and a moment later escorted a familiar Hufflepuff girl to James's bedside. He smiled up at her, regretting the sweat he surely had all over him.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright," she told him, her honey coloured eyes sparkling.

"I didn't catch your name the last time we spoke,” he said instead of answering.

She smiled. "Amelie. Amelie Thomas."

He gave her the best smile he had, the one he knew girls always fell for. On cue, she blushed. It wasn't overly obvious due to the hue of her skin, and that somehow made it bounds more endearing.

"Well Amelie, I have a proposal for you,” he said.

Her eyebrow raised. "Oh?"

"How about the next trip to Hogsmeade we could... hang out?" Okay, so words had obviously failed him there. He felt a comical urge to slap himself on the forehead.

But Amelie was smiling, the blush more pronounced than before. "Are you trying to ask me out on a date James?"

"I was.. yes."

She laughed, but it wasn't mocking or anything like that. It was delighted, and James relaxed.

"Sure, except I don't think there's another to trip to Hogsmeade before winter break. Aren't you going home next week?"

James was surprised to realize she was right, not at all sure where the time had gone. "Right I... forgot. Yes I have to go home but... we could still uh." He suddenly couldn't remember how long break lasted, and he didn't want to make another failed suggestion.

"We will just have to meet up over break then," she said.

He smiled. "Yeah. Use the Floo maybe."

She nodded. "Alright well. I should really be off to class, but I'm glad you're alright James."

Then she turned to go. He smiled like an idiot until she left the room and afterwards.

x

There were four more days at Hogwarts before break, which meant Albus only had four days left with his boyfriend. While it was true that he loved his parents and missed them, he still wished he could stay instead. It wasn't summer break, nothing close, but any day without Scorpius was typically a bad one.

Scorpius seemed to be doing his damnedest to make Albus forget any separation loomed on the horizon. The two boys were in Albus's bed, it was lunch, and both were having a very fine day.

Scorpius pulled back from kissing him to touch the partly-healed gash on his cheek. Albus's eye had only just reopened up a few days ago and sometimes there was still a dull ache. Scorpius seemed to like his wounds, having claimed several times already that they made him look "unbearably sexy." Albus liked the upside. At least his wrist wasn't in a splint like James's.

He promptly shut down his trail of thought, the last thing he wanted to be thinking about right now was his family. He was happy to let Scorpius shag him into oblivion.

When they were done, though, Scorpius rolled over onto his back beside him, and it seemed the spell was to be broken.

"I'm going to miss you."

Albus grimaced, turning his head to look at his boyfriend. "I am too." He noticed immediately when Scorpius had something to say and wasn't saying it. "What's up?"

"Well... It's just that uh... Back during summer I kind of promised my parents that they would get to meet you at some point. And up until now that wasn't possible but... You don't have to if you don't want to of course I just told them that I-"

Albus cut him off. "Okay."

Scorpius looked at him with wide eyes. "Okay?" He asked, like he hadn't thought Albus would ever consider it.

"I'm not being selfless here," Albus hurried to explain, "I'm terrified to meet your mum and dad. But the thing is... my parents said they wanted to meet you too. I just never knew how to bring it up you know?"

Scorpius had gone distinctly white. "You want me to sit down and have dinner with Harry Potter who, not only saved the wizarding world, but walked in on us shagging once?"

Albus gave him a sympathetic look. "Yes that's the idea."

"That's hardly a fair deal,” said Scorpius, but he already sounded resigned. Albus smiled at him.

"I'm sure both dinners will work out fine."

Scorpius sigh, seemed to pause, and then looked at Albus almost anxiously.

"Oh no," Albus said.

"What if... it was just one dinner? Don't look at me like that, this would be better and you know it would. It'll be weird but at least it will be over all at once."

Now Albus was the one who had lost color in his cheeks. "You want Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy to sit down at the same table with their gay, sexually active sons?"

"Well when you say it that way..." Scorpius said, but he didn't appear to have changed his mind.

Albus took several moments to speak again. "I... Merlin the things I do for you."

Scorpius smiled, nervous and small. "And I for you."

x

"Hey," said James Potter two days later, interrupting a conversation Amelie had been having with his sister.

Lily only flashed him a smile and walked away, which left Amelie looking strangely flustered. "Hey?" She answered, but it sounded like a question.

"Remember how we said we'd find a way to see each other during break?"

She looked at him, still cautious but with a small smile playing about her lips. "I suppose I do remember that."

"How would you like to join me at the most awkward, uncomfortable dinner of all time?" He asked the question grandly.

Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "I don't follow."

"I assume you, being such a gossip and all," he said jokingly, "know about my little brother and Scorpius Malfoy, yes?"

She sigh, but it sounded in part like a laugh. "James," she said, "there is not a soul in this school who has not been made aware of that relationship, some even before they were themselves."

"Right right," he waved the comment away dramatically. "Well you see. They have planned a dual-family dinner."

Amelie's eyes flew wide. "You mean..."

"My father, the great Harry Potter, sits down with the father of his son's lover, and old time enemy Draco Malfoy. Yes."

She blinked, seeming dazed. "The lot of you are crazy,” she whispered.

"Indeed," he answered. "So would you like to come? As my date?"

Amelie seemed to be waging a great battle inside her skull. Her thoughts wearing one with another. In the end, it seemed she did like him enough. "It would be my p-pleasure."

He smiled wide. "Great." And then before she had followed what he was doing his lips had suddenly met hers. It was a kiss that seemed as though he'd planned to pull away quickly, and perhaps make some sort of joke about his irresistibility afterwards. But it was as if that failed. She didn't even realize she was kissing him back until her lungs reminded her she needed air to sustain them. She pulled back, breathing heavy and staring wide-eyed at James. He had the same look on his face.

"Uh... I didn't mean for that to-" he began, but he never got the chance to finish.

Amelie had swiftly wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips back to his, eager now. He didn't seem the least bit reluctant. On the contrary, there was more heat in this one than the first. When they finally both pulled away, Amelie felt as though she were blushing  from her toes to the top of her head. But then James was smiling at her, and she was not so nervous anymore.

"I'm looking forward to our terribly awkward date that isn’t our date,” she told him, winked, and walked away.

James stared after her for several moments before the hallway around him came back into focus. _Well_ , he thought, _that was different_.

 

**8**

 

"Draco," Astoria scolded her husband. "We are going to be late."

Draco Malfoy stood in front of the mirror, examining how he looked in his muggle clothes. His son, and Albus Potter, had set up this potential disaster of a dinner at a muggle restaurant. It was obvious why no one would want to have such a meal in private- no one trusted how it would turn out if every guest wasn't required to control themselves. Though Draco was glad someone had at least insisted that they get a cleared seating room.

"Oh what does it matter?" He asked, pretending that he was not at all worried for his son.

"It matters to Scorpius,” Astoria replied curtly.

"Someone say my name?" Scorpius Malfoy said as he walked into the room. He was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt.

Astoria turned to him with a smile. "Oh sweetheart don't you look...?"

Scorpius cracked a smile at his parents. "I wish you two didn't look so nervous. You act like we're all going to die."

Draco was thinking that that wasn't too far off, but he didn't say a word. He remembered his reaction when Scorpius had first come home for winter, and had brought up this dinner plan with the Potters that he and Albus had made. Draco had barely been able to find the words to agree. Harry Potter was not his rival anymore, but they certainly weren't comrades. Their history would still make this unbearably awkward. When Draco and his wife had insisted they meet Albus, they certainly hadn't expected the entire Potter family to be there.

"Not at all," said Astoria. "We are just... we hope that tonight goes well for you and your boyfriend."

Scorpius just continued smiling and shook his head. When he'd proposed the dinner he'd been practically quaking in his boots, but as the day drew closer he seemed to be happier. Draco didn't understand it until Astoria had explained. "He misses him," she had said. "Remember the summer? He's less and less worried because he is more and more excited. He wants to see Albus."

Draco had just nodded. He had accepted his son's sexuality in the months since the admission, but Albus looked so like Harry, and Scorpius so like himself, that at times it was difficult to think about. He usually tried not to. But now, in just minutes, he would see the two boys together- and that was unavoidable.

"Well, are you two ready or not?" Scorpius asked, his smile wide now.

Astoria and Draco exchanged a look, smiled for their son, and set off to leave.

x

Albus Potter missed his boyfriend. It had only been ten days without him, but it felt like an eternity. He never thought he'd find himself so looking forward to this dinner. Once it happened, no matter the end result, both boys would be free to visit each other's homes. And then there would be no more missing each other, ever. It took forever for Albus to get his family, and Amelie, out the door- and thank Merlin his father hadn't insisted his aunt and uncle come along. They were running fifteen minutes late by the time they all set off to leave.

The muggle restaurant he and Scorpius picked looked nice from the outside, but it was the last thing he paid attention to. Because as soon as they arrived, Albus's eyes went straight to his boyfriend who was standing in front of the establishment- alone. He walked over as slowly as he could force his legs to move, mostly so James wouldn't be able to make fun of him later, but then Scorpius was right there. And it didn't matter at that point that the Malfoys were likely just inside waiting to be seated, or that Albus's own family stood right behind him, he kissed Scorp anyway.

And his boyfriend made no move to stop him, in fact he seemed to make it last. When they pulled away, at the sound of James clearing his throat, Scorpius smiled at him.

"Missed you," he said. Albus smiled back.

"My mum and dad already got seated," said Scorpius to the rest of the group. "Come on."

They all followed him into the restaurant. No muggle gave them a second look, not even at Albus and Scorpius's interlocked hands. It was one thing he appreciated about modern day muggles, they seemed to be more and more accepting as time went along.

They came to a table into an empty room, Draco and Astoria Malfoy already seated right next to each other at it. But both adults stood as a formality, shaking hands with Harry and Ginny. Both Albus and Scorp tried to pretend it was no big deal when their respective fathers reached out and clasped hands, but it was to them. The fact that this dinner was happening at all was a big deal to them both.

It was Scorpius's mum who spoke first. "Pleasure to see you,” she said to both Albus's parents.

"Likewise," Albus's mum replied, and everyone slid into their seats.

James, as he did in most situations, wanted to laugh. All the nervousness Albus had been spouting since they'd gotten home from break, and now his little brother was completely at ease. He barely even looked at anyone besides Scorpius, who sat right next to him, and it seemed to be a mutual thing. The boys looked like they were having their own silent conversation, their hands still obviously clasped under the table, much like James's own was clasped in Amelie's. She, who James now fancied to call his girlfriend, had a tiny, barely noticeable smirk on her face as she sat. He guessed she was glad that the attention was not on her anymore, as it had been since she'd arrived at the Potter house.

"Well," said Astoria suddenly, "I do believe we are all here to get to know each other. So, how has life been treating you?" She didn't direct the question at any one person though, so it was James's mother who took up the mantel.

"Just fine actually, and yourself?"

Astoria chewed her lip. "The same." James's noticed that she was systematically shooting glances at her son. His mother and father were doing the same to Albus.

"Why do you have that?" Draco asked, seemingly out of nowhere. He was looking right at Albus.

Albus looked up at the question, his eyebrows drawing together. "What?"

"That long scab on your face," Mr. Malfoy elaborated.

_Ah yes, that_ thought James. Anyone would assume a question like that would be innocent. After all, why would a wizard allow their face to scar like that?

James's glance at Amelie revealed she was fully smiling now, James's having informed her of what exactly had led to the brawl in the first place. She met his eyes for a moment, as if reminding James to keep his splint under the table. Unfortunately, he had had both his arms on the table at that point, and made the mistake of drawing them into his lap too quickly. Mr. Malfoy's eyes caught the movement. Understanding sparked in them before Albus spoke.

"Just a little fight."

"And you don't get it healed?" Astoria asked, her forehead creased in confusion while she looked back and forth between the Potter brothers.

"They're not allowed mum," Scorpius explained, "Headmistress's orders."

"I see your boys inherited your temper,” Mr. Malfoy said to James's father with a slight smirk lingering about the edges of his mouth.

Harry Potter smiled back good naturedly. "Not just my boys."

Lily had been picking at her napkin and looked up to smile at her dad.

"So," Scorpius's father seemed to be in a good mood now, "what started the fight?"

James stared at the table, not responding. He would not explain, now was not the time to poke fun at his brother again. To his potential horror, his sister didn't seem to get that memo. Or perhaps she did it to break the silence.

"They were feuding for a few months beforehand, the idiots they are. And then James comes storming into the great hall during lunch a couple weeks back, starts pounding on Albus-"

"Hey!" Albus protested, "I broke his arm! Don't make me sound like the weakling."

"Ah ah ah little brother," James defended, "dislocated shoulder. Broken wrist. Very different."

"And what did you get? To split my cheek? Doesn't really measure up."

"I never claimed that I won."

James, being caught up in the conversation, didn't notice how his father and Mr. Malfoy were smiling openly at each other now. If he would have looked, he would have thought they seemed to be enjoying some sort of private memory.

In the end, it was the waitress coming that ended the conversation for the moment.

"Sorry to interrupt," said the poor woman, "but would you like to order your drinks? Perhaps an appetizer?"

"Yes yes," Draco Malfoy answered, proceeding to order his drink and a small something to share with his wife. They went around the table after that, all distracted by the prospect of food for the moment. But then the waitress was gone, and silence resumed until James's mother spoke.

She was looking at Scorpius directly. "I realize you are not quite comfortable with our family yet, but I for one came here to get to know you and about your relationship with my son. I know the basics, but I would like to hear your side of things."

Scorpius looked to take a breath, his eyes flashing to his parents for a fraction of a moment. "What would you like to know?"

At that, Ginny Potter went silent. Knowing his mother, James thought she likely hadn't thought that far ahead. It was his father that continued for his wife. "Well... when did you know you loved my son?"

Draco Malfoy was no longer smiling, in fact he seemed to be making an effort not to look uncomfortable.

"Wow dad," James said, "just throw him in the frying pan why don't you?"

"No it's okay," Scorpius said, though his face displayed an obvious appreciation for James's comment. "Um. I can't really say exactly, like when people ask that my first thought is to say the whole time."

"The whole time?" Ginny repeated, sounding thoughtful.

Albus was red faced, his eyes trained on his napkin. Amelie seemed to be taking in everyone's expression as James was. This was the awkwardness he'd enticed her with, after all.

"Uh, yeah." Scorpius said articulately. "I can't say I ever fell in love. I was just... by the time I realized I'd fallen my heart was already ahead."

A line of red was on his cheeks, and he was looking at his dad. All the woman at the table, including Astoria, had shiny eyes. James didn't blame them. In fact, he was thinking he may have until now underestimated how much Scorpius Malfoy loved his baby brother. The white haired teen was gripping Albus's hand in a way that looked painful, but Albus seemed to not even notice any unpleasant sensation.

"I still don't know why you waited so long," Albus mumbled, James barely heard it.

"I don't either," Scorpius said back.

"Why wait until fifth year then?" To James's astonishment, it was Draco Malfoy that had asked. He didn't seem to have caught the exchange under their breaths. Scorpius looked just as surprised as James felt.

"Mostly I was afraid," Scorpius answered his father. "Albus was still my best mate then, and of course there was you."

Mr. Malfoy just nodded, and glanced at James's father. "Suppose I understand that."

Harry Potter cracked a smile. "Who would’ve thought, huh Draco?"

Mr. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Well I believe I get a turn," Astoria cut in, her eyes training in on Albus. Albus looked up at her at that moment, almost as if preparing himself to take the heat.

"Ask away ma'am."

"Oh please don't call me that, Albus. You're my son’s boyfriend, you can call me Astoria. But I would like, as your mother said, to hear your side of things."

"There's nothing much really I can say," began Albus. "I had no idea. I mean... I knew but I didn't know. Wasn't willful I just... it was like I was afraid to look too close at signs because what if I was wrong?"

Astoria was nodding, Scorpius was squeezing Albus's hand.

"And you realized when? Please forgive me, our son has been stingy on details."

Albus's bit his lip, not nervously now, but like he was trying to prevent himself from smiling like a fool. This proved it, James decided, even in the most uncomfortable situations, couples liked to talk about their coupleness.

"Well after he kissed me I couldn't exactly continue thinking nothing of everything."

Draco Malfoy locked eyes with his son at that, his expression was neutral though, even James could tell he wasn't upset anymore- only interested.

"You act like catching me staring at your lips for half a minute hadn't already done me in," Scorpius said to his boyfriend.

"I was dense back then, might have still ignored it."

Lily scoffed, "Back then,” sarcastically.

"Yeah little brother," James said, "you're still pretty dense."

"The both of you are," Lily corrected.

Everyone smiled at the words, even James. "And you're not?"

"Me and mother don't seem to have that trait, do we mum?"

Ginny Potter laughed and nudged her husband. "That's right dear."

The waitress came back then, and the dinner went well after that. Everyone traded easy conversation, the adults catching up after years of not seeing each other. James gave his undivided attention to his girlfriend, who claimed she was very glad she had come.

The dinner was the start of a new life, in a way. The two families- and eventually James's aunt, uncle, and cousins by extension, got along well afterwards. Albus and Scorpius never went many days without seeing each other. And years later, after they got married, they never went without seeing each other at all.

Being family, the Malfoys, Potters, and Weasleys spent holidays and special occasions together. James ended up married to Amelie as well, and that meant the Thomas family joined these gatherings as well. Dean and Seamus, Amelie's fathers, had apparently been friends to Harry, Hermione, and Ron during their Hogwarts days, much to everyone’s surprise, and were a seamless addition.

After so many years, James couldn't imagine what life would have been like if his brother and Scorpius hadn't fallen in love. Scorpius was a brother to him too now, and he wouldn't have had it any other way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I still remember how fun it was to write this, and I hope anyone who read it smiled almost as much as I did xo  
> **Hopefully the format was a bit improved now, as suggested :)


End file.
